cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pansy
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Pansy or Pansy is a current member, founder and former Minister of Foreign Affairs of Anarchy Inc. He's played Cyber Nations since early 2007. He's an advocate in favor of tech raiding. He was a member in the following alliances; LSF, \m/ (1st), NATO, Valhalla and Olympus. Alliance history LSF Pansy joined Libertarian Socialist Federation shortly after he created his nation, around May 2007, because "It was the first non generic message I got." He spent a majority of this time in LSF tech raiding other nations. He asked Rigas, a fellow LSF member, who the biggest raiders were in CN and got told \m/ were. he decided to leave LSF because in his words "it was disorganized as fuck" and of course because he wanted to raid more. \m/ Pansy left LSF for \m/ in early June 2007 to continue his raiding spree. Within a few weeks of joining he fought in the FAN-WUT War. He fought in a second war, the Dove War in early August. After modgate \m/ was spiraling out of control, Pansy's friend Zambonaga asked him to join him and a few friends in leaving \m/ for NATO around late August 2007. \m/ war history Pansy fought in two wars as a member of \m/. *FAN-WUT War (also called VietFAN) *Legion-Valhalla War (also called the Dove War) NATO In late August 2007 Pansy joined North Atlantic Treaty Organization with a few of his friends from \m/, mainly Zambonaga. Within a few weeks of joining he fought in Operation ANTIOCH against ALMEA. It was in NATO that Pansy first met his longtime friend queenhailee who was also in NATO. During Operation Edict otherwise known as the Illuminati War Pansy was one of the government members of the CDT/SF coalition talking to Terry Howard, the leader of Illuminati. He eventually worked up to the position of Vice President within NATO. After some time Pansy grew to dislike NATO and had been talking to oinkoink12 and chefjoe from Valhalla for some time so he resigned a left NATO for Val in early April 2008. While in government his signature appeared on a few NATO treaties. *the between NATO and IRON.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=16096 *The PEACE treaty between NATO and GGA.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=14848 *The PEACE treaty between NATO and TORN.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=12793 Positions in NATO *Vice President *Minister of Finance NATO war history Pansy fought in six wars as a member of NATO. *Operation ANTIOCH *Unjust War *BAPS War *Operation CHLORINE *Woodstock Massacre *Operation EDICT Valhalla Pansy joined Valhalla in early April 2008 after talking with oinkoink12 and chefjoe for some time. He decided to wait until noWedge had be ousted from power because in Pansy's opinion he was "a prize prick." As was customary at this point shortly after joining Valhalla the GATO-1V War broke out with Valhalla declaring war on Imperial Assault Alliance. IAA chose to disband rather than surrender to the One Vision bloc. Shortly after the GATO-1V War the Continuum-NoV War started which Valhalla would find themselves involved in. It started when Continuum members NATO, TPF, and FOK! spearheaded a Continuum offensive against Norden Verein. No Casus Belli was issued in the declarations of war - it was later revealed that the Casus Bellis contained evidence which would have violated the CyberNations Forums terms of service, and therefore could not be posted in the declaration of war. '''Positions in Valhalla' Not long after joining Valhalla Pansy was asked by chefjoe to become the Emissary of Valhalla and head up Valhalla's Foreign Affairs after Tilton stepped down in the middle of his term. During his tenure as Emissary he signed a few treaties, No Wedge between us Treaty with IRON and The Zico Accords with BAPS. He served as Emissary until August 2008. After serving as Emissary for three and a half months Pansy became Chancellor of Valhalla until November 2008. As Chancellor Pansy was in charge of running the financial institutions of Valhalla. He was in charge of rebuilding Valhalla after the War of the Coalition as well as managing reparations from the war as well. While he was Chancellor he still helped out with alliance Foreign Affairs. In November Pansy was elected as Vice Regent of Valhalla, the number two man. Most of his time as Vice Regent was spent in Foreign Affairs. He was involved in the planning/founding of Duckroll. He spent a lot of time working within the crumbling Continuum bloc. He also worked in the P.E.A.C.E bloc to create purple unity. He served as VR for four months until March 2009 when he elected not to run again for office. *Vice Regent *Chancellor *Emissary Valhalla war history Pansy fought in five wars as a member of Valhalla. *GATO-1V War *Continuum-NoV War *Golden Sabres War *War of the Coalition *Karma War NPO Pansy joined the New Pacific Order in the midst of the Karma War on July 9, 2009. NPO would go on to surrender to Karma ten days later. He left NPO in late September to join his friends in Olympus. Olympus Pansy joined Olympus in September 2009 to be with queenhailee and his other friends from NATO who founded Olympus. Positions in Olympus *Titan Olympus war history Pansy fought in four wars as a member of Olympus. *Bipolar War *DH-NPO War *Olympus-AcTi War *Fark-NPO War Anarchy Inc Pansy was one of the founding members of Anarchy Inc, coming over from Olympus. He was made the inaugural Minister of Foreign Affairs during a time when it was most busy, he took large part in reviewing over 15 existing treaties from all three merging alliances carryover treaties as well as signing 10 new treaties. After his term as Minister of Foreign Affairs ended in October 2012 he took a break and decided not to run again as MoFA. His old friend Chefjoe won the next term as MoFA and took over for Pansy in mid-October. Positions in Anarchy Inc. *Minister of Foreign Affairs Ai War history Pansy has yet to fight in a war as a member of Anarchy Inc. Alliance timeline |alliance1=LSF |days1=23 |color1=Maroon |alliance2=\m/ |days2=89 |color2=Black |alliance3=NATO |days3=216 |color3=Blue |alliance4=Valhalla |days4=464 |color4=Purple |alliance5=New Pacific Order |days5=62 |color5=Red |alliance6=Olympus |days6=1032 |color6=Purple |alliance7=Anarchy Inc. |days7= |color7=Purple }} War history Pansy has fought in many wars in his years of playing Cyber Nations. *FAN-WUT War (also called VietFAN) as a member of \m/. *Legion-Valhalla War (also called the Dove War) as a member of \m/. *Operation ANTIOCH as a member of NATO. *Unjust War as a member of NATO. *BAPS War as a member of NATO. *Operation CHLORINE as a member of NATO. *Woodstock Massacre as a member of NATO. *Operation EDICT as a member of NATO. *GATO-1V War as a member of Valhalla. *Continuum-NoV War as a member of Valhalla. *Golden Sabres War as a member of Valhalla. *War of the Coalition (also called the noCB War) as a member of Valhalla. *Karma War as a member of Valhalla and later NPO. *Bipolar War as a member of Olympus. *DH-NPO War as a member of Olympus. *Olympus-AcTi War as a member of Olympus. *Fark-NPO War as a member of Olympus. *Equilibrium War as a member of Anarchy Inc. Category:Former member of Libertarian Socialist Federation Category:Former member of NATO Category:Former member of Valhalla Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Olympus Category:Member of Anarchy Inc. Category:VietFAN War veteran Category:Legion-Valhalla War veteran Category:Unjust War veteran Category:BAPS War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran Category:Karma War veteran Category:Bipolar War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran Category:Olympus-AcTi War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Equilibrium War veteran